Kyra's blood
by Neferiti
Summary: Wyatt left everything behind what makes he normal. How should he be normal without his baby brother? All of the demons will pay for what happened. But who is this warlock? Why does he look like Chris? And why doesn't he behave like a demon?
1. The kind demon

Wyatt orbed to the Underworld. He did this all the time since his baby brother disappeared in that fight. It was nearly a year ago and all of the Halliwels (except Wyatt) thought that he died. But no! It can't be true. He felt that the younger sibling was alive. Somewhere. Until he finds him, he will kill as many demons, as many he could. He orbed to a defunct part of the Underworld. He couldn't see any demon there. He sighed disappointed, but walked forward hoping. It took an hour, but he found something strange. Sunlight. How can be sunlight there? He raised his hand but it was stopped by a barrier.

"Excalibur!" the legendary sword appeared in his hands. He stared at it sadly. It was legendary, but wasn't enough to save his brother. What use has it if you can't protect someone with it? He flung the sword at the barrier and broke through it. He felt strong magic there, so he grinned. Maybe it's time for a good hunt. He walked forward again, but now he didn't need much time. There was a huge castle in front of him which was sparkling in the sunlight. _"Strange demon" _he thought. He orbed to the castles door, where two demon was standing, protecting the entrance.

"Hey!" he shouted. One of the demons formed a fire ball in his hands and sent at him. He tk-ed it back without much effort and killed the other demon with a flick of his hand.

"Hey! King of the losers! Where are you??? I wanna kill you!" he cried loudly. There was no answer. He walked into the castle without any harm. The walls were white but not blinding, like the Elder' clouds. He could see lot of dark red flowers everywhere. _"What a strange place for a demon." _He thought. He walked along lot of empty corridors, and looked in to empty rooms. _"Why was two demons at gate if it is empty?" _he was puzzled. He started to that he should go and find other demons, when…

"Why do you want to kill anybody here?" he heard a voice. He turned around quickly to face with the arriver. There was shadow in one of the corners, where from a figure stepped out. Wyatt stared at the man in shock.

"Chris?" he whispered. The "demon" in front of him was tall and slender. He was the replica of Chris Perry Halliwell, except that his hair was black and his eyes were dark green. He wore boots, trousers, shirt, and jacket in the same color. Black. He stared at the blon witch with wide eyes.

"Who is Chris?" he asked. His voice was the same too. Wyatt lowered Excalibur at the floor. What should he do? This demon looked like 18 years old; his brother would be that old too. Waite a minute is he a demon?

"Are you a demon?" Wyatt asked out loud the question. The boy smiled at him.

"I think they said that I'm a warlock or what…" he rubbed his temples. "It's so frustrating…" Wyatt stared at him emotionless, but inside his heart was fighting a battle with his mind. Should he kill that warlock? But he is looks like Chris! What if he just glamouring himself? But his eyes! They are not evil! You haven't got any raison to believe he is not threat! But he didn't attach me! He was torn and that this demon looked at him nearly in concern didn't help much!

"Are you okay?" Wyatt was now shell-shocked. This demon asked that is he okay???

"Why do you care? You are a demon! I'm a witch, so I'll kill you!" he shouted now. The warlock blinked at the harsh words.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to kill me? I'm not directly a demon, I just born to be one." Now the warlock looked so lost and puzzled, that it was hard not to ran to him and huge him. Wyatt glowed angrily at him. Why couldn't he make himself kill that bastard? Just because he looks like his lost brother? Yeah…this is why…

"Have you got a name?" he asked with a new idea. The warlock grinned at him widely.

"Of course! Everybody has a name! I'm Eclipse."

"Why do you have such a strange name?" Wyatt asked without thinking. Eclipse shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't really remember." Wyatt shook his head quickly. Don't ask other things! You need to look the Book! He glanced once more at the replica than orbed home. A home, which have been so dark since the fight.

Eclipse stared at the spot where the Twice Blessed were.

"He left" He said loudly, surprised with the events.

"Eclipse! Are you okay?" he turned to the arriver. A girl with blond hair and bloody red eyes.

"I'm fine, Kyra! Why do you ask?"

"This witch killed two of our demons. I thought he attached you too." Eclipse smiled at her gently.

"Of course not! I think he looks for somebody." His eyes gat a far away look.

"Who does he lost?"

"Someone named Chris. Do you know him?" Kyra looked at him gently. _"Of course I know him…" _

"Sorry, I can't help him and Eclipse! You are a demon!" the boy grimaced at her.

"It's so hard to be one." The girl laughed out loudly.

"You are a very strange man, Eclipse!" she shimmered away smiling at him. Eclipse nodded, but his eyes didn't leave the spot. _"I had the feeling that I knew him somewhere, but where from?" _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	2. Comforting

Wyatt orbed back to the Manor. There was nobody home now, so he had his free wills. He ran up to the attic where the Book of Shadows waited for him. He quickly took it off from his podium and sat down onto the old couch. He turned the pages quickly with telekinesis. Demons, demons, demons, but where is Eclipse? There was no picture or anything about him. Bur why??? Every demon is in the Book. Of course not everyone. He lowered the Book down and stared at the wall. Eclipse. Why has a demon such a strange name? Why the heck hell did he look like Chris???

"Wyatt?" he heard a gentle voice.

"Hey, Mom" he answered and turned his gaze at her. His mother became thinner and behind her brown eyes sorrow shone at him. He didn't lower his own, because he knew his the same.

"What are you doing?" she asked in concern. Since she lost her youngest she was so overprotective with Wyatt.

"I'm looking for information about a demon" he answered. Piper's eyes became sadder and Wyatt knew what was coming.

"Honey. It's too dangerous. I know that you miss Chris and you have to know that I miss him too, but you can't do this to yourself. You need to go to university, 'couse without a job you wouldn't last your future family. Chris wouldn't want this to you." She said softly. But Wyatt never agreed with her. He jumped to his feet and stared at her.

"Chris is gone, but he didn't die!" Piper stood in front of him and she put her hand onto his face. Wyatt jerked away from the touch.

"Honey. We haven't got anything that proves that he is alive. You have to let him go now."

"That doesn't mean that he is dead! And I will find him and save him no matter what!" he shouted. Piper sighed and gave up. That happened all the time.

"Which demon is that?" she asked defeated. Wyatt thought about how to tell her.

"His name is Eclipse. He is human looking and living in a castle in the Underworld. I think he is an upper level one, because he had guardians."

"Castle in the Underworld?" Piper looked at him surprised. "I never met anything like that."

"The book neither." Wyatt huffed. Piper grabbed his hands quickly and stared into his crystal blue eyes.

"You don't want to go against him, do you?" Wyatt sighed heavily.

"Mom! He is a demon. I have to kill him."

"But you don't know anything about him!"

"It doesn't matter. It's my job" he stopped immediately. He looked down at the floor as sad memories started to fill his brain.

"I have to go" he whispered than orbed away in blue orbs.

"_What were you thinking? Goin' after a demon without any help? Are you out of your mind?" he shouted at his little brother. __Chris sat on the old couch rolling his eyes at him. _

"_Hey! It was just a little lower level demon and I didn't go after him! He came here!" spoke back not a little annoyed._

"_Than why didn't you call me? It could have been more dangerous! You could get hurt!" Wyatt shouted at him. Chris' eyes narrowed and his face became darker. _

"_And you would have failed, huh? Don't be ridiculous! I'm not a child anymore and you wouldn't e here to protect me every time I have a problem with a demon! I can take care of myself!" he hissed angrily. He loved his brother but sometimes he goes too far. Like now. Wyatt became furious in a minute. _

"_Why can't you understand? It's my job to protect you and…"but he was cut off by his baby brother. Chris jumped to his feet and now he was standing right in front of him. _

"_A job? It's a job for you? Are you a guard or what? Okay, than I can help with it! I release you! You don't have to fuss all around me. Go, get a new hobby!" with this Chris stormed out of the living room, up to his. This was the last thing what his brother said to him… if he would have known this, than he would have gone after him. But he didn't do anything like this. He just let his brother go without a word._

No he was sitting at the Top of the Golden Gate Bridge. It was Chris' favorite thinking place, so he was there all of the time, couse he had to think. He couldn't accept that his brother was gone. It didn't make any sense. Chris can't be dead and he knew this, he can't be dead till he apologized. Now his only task is to kill as many demons as many he can and find Chris. But to do this his first step had to be killing that demon. He couldn't waste more time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eclipse was sitting on the windowsill. A year passed and he couldn't remember anything before that. Kyra said that his memories will come back with time, but nothing happened for a year for God sake! Sighing he looked at the flower in his hands. It was a dark red flower which calmed him down every time. Talking about Kyra. She was coming, he could feel her…

"Eclipse! I searched for you every where. Why did you block me out?" she asked angrily as she shimmered next to him. Eclipse smiled at her sheepishly.

"Evil can't be alone?" he asked.

"But it's time for you training!" Eclipse grimaced at her. He just wanted to be alone and rest. Was it an impossible question?

"Do I have to?" he asked. Kyra nodded, but something clicked in his brain. In the beginning Kyra told him that she is his subject, o he can order anything to her. Eclipse looked at Kyra with canny eyes.

"I order you to live me alone now and never annoy me with training!" he said with false seriousness. Kyra crossed her arms across her chest.

"It was weak, Mister!" she answered. Eclipse looked down sighing.

"Okay, sorry!" he huffed. Kyra rolled her eyes at him, and Eclipse waited for the correction.

"What did I tell you about apologizing? I said evil never says sorry! "Eclipse rubbed his temple.

"Okay, I know! But it's so much to learn." He sighed. Kyra laughed gently. And ran her fingers through his black mops. He looked up at her with large puppy do eyes.

"Can we leave it today?" he asked childishly. Now Kyra laughed loudly.

"You are such a kid. But why don't you want to do it that badly?" she asked as she sat down next to him. Eclipse reminded silence and stared out of the window.

"You are thinking about him?" Kyra asked softly.

"I feel that he is important for me. Like a friend or a sibling. It's so strange. Don't you know did I meet him before?" Eclipse asked with a lost expression on his face.

"I can't help you." The girl answered. The ivy green eyes turned to the bloody red ones.

"But you know the answer." He suggested whispering. It was unusual seriousness from him which made the demon girl to fell uncomfortable. But she got herself together for the boy.

"You will find out, but I don't think that you will understand all of this, Eclipse. Your memories will bring you danger, like your heart does. Don't care about that witch. You will cross this bridge when you come to it, now you have to learn to act like an evil lord! And don't whine to me!" she ended with a smile. Eclipse's seriousness disappeared immediately.

"But I asked you to live me alone now!"

"Not this time, Mister! You are a bad student, and I'm an evil trainer, so let go I don't want to spend all day begging to you!" she ordered.

"Hey! I thought that I am the Lord and you are the servant!" he huffed, but followed the girl as she shimmered away. Before he disappeared in flames once more he looked out of the window.

"Something is coming." He said than flamed out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt was in the Underworld again. He knew that his mother would be happier if he searched in the library of Magic School, but it was more fun. He captured a demon and interrogated it.

"Tell me about a demon named Eclipse!" he ordered. The demon was scared to death, but shook his head fearfully.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you. I've never heard about anyone named Eclipse there. "He whined. Wyatt's eyes became darker time by time.

"You are lying." He shouted at the demon. "I ask it last time. Who is Eclipse?" the demon fell to his knees and raised fearfully eyes.

"I swear that I don't know anything about him!" he cried.

"It's too bad for you!" Wyatt said coldly than raised his hands in attempt to blow the demon up. But before he could manage it, the demon disappeared in flames. Wyatt blinked a few times, when voice interrupted him.

"Do you want to kill him, because he doesn't know anything about me?" it was his brother's tone! He swung around with hope. And there was he, Eclipse. His face fell because of the sight. This was the time, when he recognized how much he missed his baby brother.

"Do I look like Chris?" Eclipse asked somewhat shyly. Wyatt flinched when he heard the name.

"Don't you dare say out his name!" he hissed. Eclipse put his hands up in defending mode.

"Hey, I was just asking! Don't be that crabby! I would swear that you scare the hell out of everybody. Am I wrong? You should go and have some fun or something" he stated.

"It's not your business! I do what I want, and now I want to kill you, so fight!" Wyatt shouted; because of his powers, the cave started to shake softly, but it got stronger and stronger. Eclipse flinched when a rock fell next to him.

"Err… you should calm down!" he whined as he had to duck. "Kyra told me once that our powers are connected with our emotions. None of us will be happy, if this cave brake onto us!"

"What are you? A hippy demon?" Wyatt shouted than blew the rock next to Eclipse up. The young demon jumped away, than flung his arm toward the Twice Blessed. It got Wyatt out of guard and he flew against the wall. He slipped slowly to the ground and stayed there. Eclipse quickly ran to him and kneeled next to him. He softly shook him.

"Are you okay? I think I was little harsh." He smirked sheepishly. Wyatt lifted his gaze at him as his eyes were so lost.

"Who are you?" he whispered. The demon rolled his eyes playfully at him.

"I told you before! I am Eclipse, a Demon Lord!"

"I have an idea!" Wyatt smirked as he jumped up and grabbed Eclipse by his arms. He forcefully twisted them behind his back. Eclipse gasped in pain and tried to struggle against him, but it was useless.

"What are you doing?" The demon whined.

"You are such a brat!" Wyatt grimaced. "But I will find out your secrets!" with that he orbed them away to the Manor.


	3. Maybe wrong

„Let me go or I'll do very ugly things to you!" Eclipse shouted as Wyatt reappeared in the Halliwell attic.

"Can't you be quit for a minute?" the Twice Blessed sighed.

"My arms hurt!" Eclipse groaned. Wyatt did what he asked for and let him go. The demon fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

"You are so evil!" he groaned from his place.

"You are a brat!" Wyatt answered. "Crystals!" with that Eclipse was trapped in the magical cage. The young demon stood up and looked around. He frowned at his surroundings. It was very familiar to him. He had the feeling that he belonged to there. His eyes fell on to the old book on the podium.

"The Book of Shadows" he said softly without noticing that Wyatt stared at him sharply.

"Do you know it?" the blond asked. Eclipse gave a start then looked at the witch.

"Nope. It's just familiar, but I don't know why" he replied frowning. Wyatt blinked at the strange words. Than sighed. Okay, he captured Eclipse, but what will he do with him? He can't vanquish him, which was clear. That feeling inside of him didn't let him. So, he can interrogate him to get information which can lead him to Chris. But it takes time and he didn't think that his mother would be okay with a Chris looking demon in the attic. The life is so unfair.

"Why did you bring me here? And where are we at all?" Eclipse asked and for Wyatt it seemed to be the first time, when he sounded serious. The problem was that he was so much like Chris now. Wyatt made his decision.

"Do you know anybody named Christopher Perry Halliwell?" he asked. Eclipse frowned again, like when he looked around.

"I don't know. The name is familiar, but I can't put face to it."

"He is a witch. Does it help?" Wyatt asked again, can't fight with the hope inside of him. Eclipse looked at him with a confused faced and blinked few times.

"Sorry. I can't remember. Is he the one who you think was me?" he asked. Wyatt sighed and slowly sank onto the old couch, where he had been arguing with his mother.

"Why were you there?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Eclipse looked more confused.

"When I wanted to vanquish the demon. Why did you come? Why did you save him at all?"

"Oh… I don't know. I just had that feeling that I should be somewhere and I just flamed there. And I saved him because you wanted kill him!" Wyatt grimaced.

"You are such a kid! How old are you? Don't you know your place in life?" he asked nearly angrily. Eclipse shrugged with a not-caring expression on hi face. It was too hard not to remember.

_

* * *

Wyatt stood at the doorframe and he was looking at the boy on the bed. Chris was sitting with crossed legs and read a large book which was important for his studying. _

"_C'mon Chris! I said that I am sorry!" he groaned. Chris didn't even blinked at him, just turned a page. _

"_You are driving me crazy!" the blond witch shouted. Chris at least looked up. His face was uncaring, his green eyes annoyed. He shrugged and turned back to the book. Defeated Wyatt walked away._

* * *

Wyatt quickly shook his head. Eclipse stared at him for a minute than started to laugh. The Twice Blessed looked confused and annoyed, so he asked.

"What's that funny?" Eclipse opened his mouth to respond when…

"Wyatt? Honey? Are you there?" Piper Halliwell appeared in the attic second time this day. Wyatt froze immediately; he stared at his mother than looked at Eclipse with a pale face. Piper followed his gaze; that was the time when she noticed the young demon in the attic. Her eyes grew wide and it was quit funny as she opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

"Mom?" Wyatt moaned, but didn't move. Eclipse frowned at her. Why was everybody so familiar there for him? Amnesia sucks. Than he remembered his manners and rose his hand smiling.

"Hi!" he said loudly and childishly. Piper wide eyes started to tear.

"Chris!" she whispered and approached the cage without thinking. Wyatt immediately snapped out of his shock and quickly stopped her.

"Don't! He is a demon! He is not Chris!" he shouted. Piper blinked at him than turned back to the demon. Eclipse pouted, crossed his arms across his chest.

"Hey! I'm not that bad! You are talking about me like I'm a killer…" he huffed.

"You are."

"No I'm not!"

"You are a demon, demons are killers." Wyatt explained. Eclipse frowned again and wanted to respond but Piper interrupted still in shock. She was now standing next to Wyatt and she looked up at him.

"What is going on? Who is he? And why is he look like Chris?" she asked so lost. Wyatt led her to the couch and made her sit down.

"He is…" he started but he was interrupted.

"I'm Eclipse!" the demon said happily. Wyatt turned to him sharply.

"Can't you shut up for a minute?" he snapped.

"You are so rude!" Eclipse huffed. Wyatt grimaced as response.

"He is the demon you met with?" Piper asked pointing at Eclipse. Wyatt nodded.

"I have the feeling that he can lead me to Chris! I just have to interrogate him, than I'll vanquish him." Wyatt answered gently. But unfortunately for him he couldn't said the truth, 'cause he couldn't make himself kill the young warlock. While he was thinking Eclipse chocked in the background.

"You want to do what than what?" he groaned. Wyatt looked at him evilly.

"You'll find out!" he smirked. Eclipse's face fell as he saw him. _"I know why he is so familiar! I would bet that he is the devil himself!" _he thought bitterly and sarcastically.

"He stole Chris' features!" Piper snapped suddenly. Both boys stared at her with wide eyes. She was glaring at Eclipse and if look could kill than… the young demon swallowed nervously and backed away as far as he could in the crystal cage.

"How dare you!" she hissed dangerously. Eclipse raised his hands in a calming manner, but it just pissed the angry woman more.

"I…I didn't mean to! I just look like …that" he stammered quickly. Piper raised her hands and she was ready to blow him up. Wyatt didn't do anything, 'cause he was busy with take control of his emotions.

"Hey! Easy! It's not my fault!" Eclipse tried weakly. He saw something in Piper's eyes that made him feel betrayed, but he couldn't do anything with this feeling, not know at least. Piper stared at him fighting with the urge to love this boy in front of her. He just stole her poor youngest features! He was evil, a demon! There is nothing to love in a demon. She flicked with her hand. It caught Eclipse out of guard as she blew him up. He felt backwards and quickly put his hand on to his bleeding left shoulder. He stared at her with a pale face. This wasn't the worst, but this feeling inside of him which told him that he was betrayed killed him inside. his gaze locked at the woman's and they stayed like this, until Piper started to rise her hand again for an other attack. Wyatt stared from one to the other. Why was the demon bleeding? Shouldn't he just burst into flames? Until he isn't…

"Mom! Stop!" he shouted. Piper looked at him frowning.

"Why?" she asked annoyed wanting to go back to kill this bastard who dared to make them feel Chris' loss again. Wyatt looked back at the now vulnerable looking young man in the cage. What if he really is who he thought is?

"Maybe we are wrong." He said softly. Than turned to the stunned demon. "Eclipse!" the other didn't even blink, so he repeated the name. Slowly the brunette lifted his head toward him. When he was sure that he had his attention he continued.

"You said that you don't remember. What is it supposed to mean?" he asked. Some life came back to Eclipse's eyes.

"It means that I don't remember. I lost my memories. Nothing. Blackness." He said. Wyatt took a shaky breath and pulled himself together. Piper slowly realized where it was going.

"When did it happen? And how?" her son asked. Eclipse frowned at him.

"I don't know exactly how. Kyra said that it was a fight with someone, but I don't understand! I don't want to fight anyone!" he mumbled.

"But when?" Wyatt asked again fearing the answer, but at the same time hoping. Eclipse frowned again.

"Nearly a year ago. I was in a cave. This was the time when Kyra found me and saved my life. She said I was at the edge of the death." He wanted to say more, but he looked up at the stunned and teary faces in front of him. He couldn't understand these people. In the first minute carrying, than angry or furious, than lovingly again? "What?" he asked hesitantly.

"So you are really him" The blond witch whispered.


	4. Here comes Kyra!

Eclipse stared at him stunned. It's just him or this family really crazy?

"I'm who?" he asked with a funny voice.

"You are Chris! Chris! My baby brother!" Wyatt cried happily. His tears filled his eyes. That was it! He found him! After a year, he found his brother! Eclipse didn't share his opinion. He blinked at him confused.

"I can't understand you. You were the one who said that I AM NOT HIM! So what is it now? What makes you think that?" he asked still holding a hand over his wound. Everybody forgot about it, but why did he feel so light headed?

"I can sense you now, before I couldn't. However I don't know why." Wyatt said frowning.

"But…Errrr… I'm not Chris. I'm Eclipse I told you!" the demon (or not?) muttered.

"Who told you that this is your name?" the older boy asked as he started to get angry. But Eclipse's eyes lit up.

"It was Kyra! She knows everything!" he replied happily. Wyatt face became darker. And it was scary!!!

"Who is Kyra?" he asked dangerously, that Piper lifted her head sharply at him. She was so lost because of the happenings. Firstly she attacked a demon because he looked like her son, and now her eldest son found out that he is indeed her son. And she was so lost in her guilty, pain and love that she couldn't say a word or do anything, but now Wyatt seems to handle with it well. But this voice…

"She is my mentor" Eclipse answered as he started to feel strange. It was like after the wake up in the cave a year ago, so it's not good right…

Piper gasped as Eclipse collapsed onto the floor.

"Heal him!" she cried loudly and horrified. His son was dying because of her! But he didn't need to say, 'cause Wyatt kicked away one of the crystals immediately and was about to kneel next to him. He put his hand above the wound when he found himself flying through the attic. He lifted his head and stared at the new arriver. A blond and red eyed girl was standing next to his younger brother.

"He is not the demon you can vanquish!" she said coldly. Piper stared at her than she raised her hand. She haven't got any daughter soooo…

"Don't, Piper! Or I'll kill all of you." The blond said without looking at her. Of course Piper got furious.

"How dare you! I can kill you with one move!" she shouted. The demon looked at her finally, with a cold smirk.

"I doubt it" she said and waved with her hands and she watched with a grin as Piper fell to the floor unconscious.

"Mom!" Wyatt shouted as he jumped to his feet. He tried to blow the girl up, but she ducked away in the last minute. She reached the floor next to Eclipse. She put a hand onto his chest and looked at Wyatt with her bloody red eyes.

"We will meet again, Twice Blessed!" she whispered and shimmered away as he tried to blew her up again.

"Shit!" he shouted. He will so tear apart that woman! He locked his desperate eyes at her mother. He ran to her side and healed her in a minute.

"Chris!" she gasped loudly as she sat up. Wyatt looked down avoiding her eyes. "Where is he?" she asked worriedly.

"She got away with him." Wyatt whispered shamefully.

"What?" he flinched as his mother cried again. "We got him back and loose him immediately? I'M a horrible mother" she whispered the last statement nearly in tears. Okay, she was in tears.

"No! You are the best mother in the world!" Wyatt protested immediately. Piper looked at him with desperate eyes.

"But I should have protected him not just now, but a year ago. He was just seventeen, for God's sake!"

"And I should have too. I'm his older brother, right? And what did I do? I argued with because of a stupid thing." The boy sighed. They were so lost in their guilty that they forgot what to do…or what they should do…

* * *

"Bring here a Healer!" she ordered coldly. The demon next to her nodded and shimmered away quickly. Kyra turned back to the boy on the bed. _"We'll have a serious talk, I'm sure!" _she thought not a bit annoyed. She nearly lost her mind in worry when he just flamed away without any word and where has she found him? With the Hallivells! It's not time yet to show him his real life. She wants to wait until he gets back his memories. She sat down to the edge of the bed and gently touched his face.

"How should I protect you, when you are so naive?" she asked with a soft smile. After a few minutes he stirred a little, so she pulled back her hand and sat straighter. His dark green eyes slowly opened and his unfocused gaze fell upon her.

"Kyra?" he asked weakly. She smiled down at him.

"Yeah? How are you feeling little brat?

"Not so good. It hurts like Hell." He whispered closing his eyes.

"Wait few minutes, than you'll feel much better, till then I just have to find a way to ground you!" she smirked.

"I'm not a kid anymore, you can't ground me!" he smirked back.

"Wanna bet?" she asked non stop grinning and it made his face fell.

"You are so evil" he sighed again. They remained silent for few minutes, than he spoke up again.

"Can I sleep? I'm so tired" he whispered. She nodded, but of course he didn't see her.

"Sure! Go to sleep the Healer will be here immediately.

"Uh-hum." He replied, but he was half asleep in that moment. Kyra looked at the ceiling angrily.

"If he doesn't get there in a minute, than I'll torture the hell out of him!" she hissed, and someone arrived through the door in the same minute. She sighed with the masked relief than stared at the old man coldly.

"Heal him quickly or your life will have a very sad end!" she hissed. The old man nodded and stepped next to the bed immediately. Kyra leaned against the wall staring out of the window into the fake sunshine. What should she do now? What should she tell to the boy? _"Noting!" _she thought angrily. _"It's not time yet! However I have to slow the Halliwells down! I have to contact with some middle-level demon." _The time passed quickly, but after a hour the Healer straightened.

"He will be completely okay after a day or two. It was a very powerful attack. I advice the young man that he should stay away from the Charmed Ones." He said. Kyra frowned darkly.

"How did you know that it was she?" The man looked at her without any emotion in his eyes.

"I'm old and I healed lot of demon. Just a few of them survived a wound like this, so I recognize her work immediately. It's like an autograph." She nodded understanding it.

"Thank you. You'll have your payment from the demon that brought you here, but make sure when I call for you next time you should be here immediately or…" He nodded knowing well what she meant. He disappeared through the door in no time. But the demon from before came in though.

"What do you whish?" he asked.

"Take care of him and call me when he wakes up." She ordered than she shimmered away with a new plan.

* * *

Leo arrived at the Manor late in the afternoon. The Magic School was so tiring and he didn't want to do anything just crawl into bed and sleep for a week. But when he stepped in the house he knew that he won't do this for a while immediately. Piper was sitting on the couch completely broken down, just staring ahead with lifeless eyes and Wyatt was flipping through the Book of Shadows with a hunted look on his face.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly as he warped his arms around his wife.

"We've lost him." She whispered softly. Leo blinked at her confused. Who did they lose? He turned to his eldest son waiting for an explanation.

"Who? What?" he asked again. Wyatt didn't stop, but replied.

"Chris! We've found him and lost him again! That bitch! I'll give her the most painful death!" he hissed furiously. Leo gasped in shock. Chris was alive? So Wyatt was right for a whole year? That impossible!

"You saw Chris?" he choked.

"Not just saw him, but he was in the attic!!! But I failed him again! I can't believe that I did it again!" he shouted nearly in tears.

"I blew him up. He is injured." Piper choked out as she buried her hands into her hands.

"You did what?" Leo gasped and Piper sobbed harder. She deserved the harsh words. Wyatt shot his dad an annoyed look.

"She didn't' know. I thought that he was impostor too." He said.

"How did he survive?" Leo whispered.

"I don't know. He doesn't remember either. I'm sure that tha bitch did this to his head." Wyatt hissed again.

"Who is the demon?"

"Kyra."

"Who????"


	5. A Fallen God

A Fallen God

"Wait a minute! You know her?" Wyatt asked with a raised eyebrow. Leo rubbed his forehead and sand back on the couch.

"Yes. I know who is her, but I wasn't there when she fell."

"Fell? What are you talking about?" His wife asked. And he started a tale…

'_Up there' nothing was peaceful like before. The elders were standing in a circle around a blond girl. She looked calm not like her soon-to-be-ex-colleagues. One of the elders stepped ahead. _

"_Kyra. We are disappointed in you. You broke our rules and we can't tolerate that. We made a decision about your punishment, but we want to know why did you do that?" Kyra laughed bitterly at his monologue._

"_Good with these rules? Who do you want to blindfold? All you do is sitting on your clouds and worrying about your well-being. At least I did something."_

"_You saved a demon and killed an elder!" the old man hissed angrily. Kyra laughed again._

"_That elder was infected with evilness and he couldn't be saved. Oh, and that demon was neutral, moreover he was a good informer for witches. I can't see where I made a mistake."_

"_You should have been stay here and wait as we did."_

"_Wait for that elder to kill innocents? No way." She replied coldly. The elder straightened himself and put a serious face on._

"_As your punishment we recycle your soul immediately." The elder barked. _

"The elders started to do that, but her will to live was too strong as anyone ever before and she escaped. She saved her soul, but she's lost her elder part and wounded like that her only choose was to be a demon. And she became one. From there she lived her own rules. She is not evil, but not good either and she is not neutral. She is above everything we met before and she is strong. Not in fights, but she can will anyone to live. I think maybe that is the only raison why Chris is alive than. If she wanted Chris to live, and if Chris was will to live at least a little, than she would make him live. Her powers work like that.

"But why did she want Chris to live? What does she want to do with him?" Wyatt asked. Leo looked helplessly.

"I don't know. Nobody can divine her ways." He replied.

"So we have nothing again…" Piper sighed in defeat.

"I go to the castle!" Wyatt said in determination as he stood up. Leo looked at him confused.

"Castle?"

"Where I met with Chris at the first time." His son replied.

"I'll go with you!" his mother stood next to him.

"I don't…"  
"You have got no word in it. I'm his mother and we'll bring him back! Leo, call my sisters and tell them everything. They should be ready if I call Paige." Leo and Wyatt smiled the same smile at her, and nodded. Piper Halliwell was back with full determination. The blond boy and Piper disappeared in fury of blue lights.

* * *

Eclipse opened his eyes, but he closed them again as the room spun dangerously. After a few minutes he forced them open again. A demon walked next to him and helped him sat up.

"Kyra will be here in any minute, My Lord." The boy looked at him blankly.

"Errr… Could you make sure that she avoid me for a day or so?" he asked hopingly. The demons shifted uncomfortable and confused.

"I'm sorry, My Lord, but I can't oppose Kyra if I want to have a long life." He replied. Eclipse smiled at him.

"Then don't do. Just tell her not to come." The demon sent him a pointed look and Eclipse huffed, but waited with the demon for Kyra, who shimmered in after a while.

"So you are awake, Eclipse. Alan, you can go now." Eclipse narrowed his eyes.

"You called her right?" Alan put his hands up defensively.

"My Lord. You know, long life and the others…" with that he shimmered away. Eclipse sat on his bed pounding.

"How come that my demons oppose me, because they fear to oppose you?" He murmured. Kyra laughed at him nearly lovingly.

"You know I'm not a whinnying child like you." With that she patted his head.

"Hey! I'm not a child anymore! I order you not to call me one!" he grinned at her fallen face. She rubbed her face with her hand while she smiled gently.

"Failure" she replied. Eclipse huffed as he crossed his arms.

"At least I tried."

"Khm! What did I teach to you? Never admit, that you have lost!" she lectured him, but Eclipse didn't pay attention.

"They said that they are my family and you are the reason why I can't be with them. Is it true?" he asked. Eclipse dark green eyes searched her bloody red ones and he noticed as hers lock away her emotions in a minute.

"Is it true?" he asked again. She sighed heavily, bur finally looked at him.

"It's not." She replied. Eclipse stared at her for a while then just lay back to the pillow.

"Okay. Leave please" he replied. Kyra stood up uncertainly, but did as he wanted. She shimmered away.

* * *

"He is suspicious, am I wrong?'" the old man asked the girl, when Kyra shimmered to the cave. The demoness gave him a look than sat down to a rock.

"He will loose his innocent. I don't want him to become a witch again. I became close to him. Too close." She replied finally and looked down sadly. The old demon shook his head.

"Kyra. You have saved him because you felt something special about him. And it makes me ask something. Would you have done something if it was Wyatt? "He asked. Kyra frowned at the question.

"Maybe. I'm not sure…" she replied. "I've never though about that. But now we have to worry about Eclipse. She started pacing in the cave with a frown on her nice face. The old man chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she demanded angrily.

"Nothing!" the man smirked and turned back to his book which he was reading before Kyra shimmered in. the ex-elder stopped and glared at him.

"You are so not helping." She huffed and the old man laughed now openly.

"Excuse me! You are the wise, not me!" Kyra moaned tiredly.

"Alex, please?" she begged helplessly. The old man laid his head on the side as he watched the ex-elder.

"What was your plan before everything? "He asked.

"I saved him physically, but he lost all of his memories. I couldn't do anything with that and that was the time when I decided to keep him with me. I thought that when he gets all of his memories back, I let him go back to his old life."

"And?"

"And I wanted to make sure that he will be safe than." She finished her speech softer than before.

"This is why you taught him evil magic and manner?"

"Just say I tried…" Kyra huffed exhaustedly. "But he is good by heart. You know his history, travelling trough time, saving the world. Oh, he elders made sure that he stays good. They made him born in a hospital far away from the Nexus. But it was unnecessary. He isn't capable to do evil. I' ran out of plans." She told the older man. Alex nodded in agreement remembering some interesting stuff what happened in the last year. The young boy had a very good talent to get into trouble. But Alex became gloomy again.

"I think you should let him go back to his family. " He said. Kyra turned towards him sharply.

"NO! He is safe with me!" She cried desperately.

"Or you just don't want to let him go. You can't keep him here forever. I give you two week and you'll loose him." Alex answered calmly and somewhat coldly. He was the only demon who helped Kyra when she was vulnerable. His magic helped the girl soul to transform into a demon. He loved the girl and that was why he wanted her to see the reality.

"I know… but I don't want this. I looked after him like as a mother would and I just want him to be safe. Nothing else. I just want him to be happy. "

"Than consider what I told you…" Alex replied with a small smile.

* * *

Eclipse (or Chris?) slowly poked his head out of the room, but he couldn't see anyone anywhere. He stepped out and closed the door quietly. He didn't want to alert Alan or anyone else and he couldn't flame, 'cause he was yet too weak, but he needed answer and the only way to get it was through the Halliwells. If they were really one of them as Wyatt said he would stay with them. He saw the love in Wyatt's eyes and in the older woman's ones and he wanted it. Kyra loved him he felt it but it wasn't the same. He wanted a mother and moreover he wanted a brother he wanted the bond what he felt between him and the blond one. Oh, he will get, he was sure…

* * *

_To be continued._

_

* * *

**It was so hard to write this chapter, but i did it for you and sorry because it's so short. I tried my best. Oh, and don't forget comment please!**_


	6. A father and the truth

Eclipse arrived at the gate and stepped out of the castle. He sighed with relief; nobody saw him, but the hardest part comes now. He took a vial out of his pocket and eyes with it hesitantly. Kyra taught him about potions and she said demons are not masters of it, warlocks and witches are the best…or something like that. So, he just has to throw it at his feet and think about the place, where he wants to go. Not difficult right? He threw the potion and thought about the attic, where he met his maybe family. He disappeared in grey smoke.

* * *

Eclipse arrived to the attic with a soft thud.  
"Ouch… just one time please, when I don't have to go home with nearly broken bones!" he begged looking at the ceiling. He sighed after few seconds and stood up little shakily. He leaned against the table which fortunately was near him. He looked around hopefully, but he couldn't find anybody, so he had to go down, avoiding being blown up. He slowly walked to the door and tried to encourage himself to open it, and he did, after a while. Smiling a little at his 'childish fears' and started to walk down….

* * *

Leo paced the room angrily. None of the other sisters answered the call, or the phone and he was worried about his family. A soft voice from upstairs alerted him. He slowly stared at the door waiting for the intruder, but when he saw who came he gasped with sock.

"Chris?" he choked out. The boy in front of him had his son features. The only difference the boys black hair and his so dark eyes were.

Eclipse watched the dark blond man in front of him. He couldn't tell how old the man was, but he would vow that he was older than what he looked like.

"You are familiar too." Eclipse noted loudly.

"You are Chris?" Leo asked hesitantly. Eclipse stepped in the room and looked around curiously.

"I heard the question so many times, but I don't know. I came for answer." He replied. He sat down on to the soft couch and watched Leo waitingly. Leo followed his moves and sat down in front of him.

"Can we talk?" he asked, secretly remembering another situation with the same person and the same question. Eclipse smiled at him encouragingly.

"Of course" bur non of them started to speak. They sat silently who knows how long. Suddenly Eclipse started to laugh kindly.

"What?" Leo huffed.

"It's a very interesting talk don't you think?" Leo smiled kindly. His son would have said the same.

"So…" he began at last. "Are you living with Kyra?"

"Yes"

"And what do you know about yourself?" Eclipse had a frown on his face by now. He studied Leo curiously, but answered.

"I'm Eclipse. That was what I was told. I'm an evil creature, they said. I don't feel like that, but it's just a personal note. I have evil powers too. Oh, and I've got memories about a year. Only one, no more. Does it mean something?" he asked.

"I think it's mean everything. " Leo replied smiling. "Do you feel something about us? I mean about the young blond man…

"Wyatt?"

"Yes, and about the older woman, who…"

"His mother?"

"Yes, and about m…"

"Yes I feel. You are all familiar as I said before, but I don't know from where. And anyway who are you for Wyatt?"

"I'm his father." Was the older man's answer.

"So…" Eclipse hesitated for a moment. "You would be my father too if it turn out that I'm Chris?"

"Yes."

"And…what would happen if it turn out that I am not him?" Leo smiled at him gently and fought with the urge to go and comfort the boy like he would if it was Chris with his memories.

"I think there is no mistake." He answered.

"How do you know?" Eclipse asked with wide and surprised eyes.

"A parent always knows and I won't fail that test."

"That means you think that…I'm Chris?" Eclipse asked full of hope.

"No, I don't think" the young boy's eyes lost every happy light immediately. "I know that you are my son!" Leo corrected smiling. He laughed as he saw Eclipse more than happy eyes. Suddenly the young boy turned sharply to the ceiling.

"I have to go!" he said quickly and he jumped to his feet.

"Don't!" Leo begged desperately. Eclipse looked at him sadly.

"I must. I'll come back! Sorry" with that he flamed away…

* * *

Piper stared at the castle in amazement. Never ever saw she something like that. Sunshine, flowers, nearly happiness in the Underworld? No way!

"Impossible!" she choked. Wyatt shrugged.

"You know that Chris always adored the sun and the light." He replied. Piper laughed softly.

"No, Chris loved the snow!" Wyatt showed her a funny face.

"Don't remind me! Now go!" together they approached the front door of the building. Suddenly tow demon shimmered in front of them.

"Who are you?" one of the demanded. Piper ignored them and with a moved of her hand blew both of them up.

"Errr…Mom?" Wyatt began.

"What?"

"Don't do that before Chris or he will run away and I don' think that we would catch him."

"Oh…" with out more speak the made their way into the castle. The fake sun shone in from the windows and everything was covered with dark red flowers.

"Where should we search for him:?" Wyatt asked hesitantly. Piper frowned a bit than turned he rhea to the ceiling.

"Chris? Chris! CHRIS!" she shouted loudly. Wyatt stared at her with 'I can't believe she does that' eyes.

"Errr…You should try Eclipse too" he suggested little later.

"ECLIPSE?! CHRIS?! KYRA!!!!!!" She shouted with full volume.

"You are the most annoying Witches I've ever met." A voice interrupted. They turned towards the source of the voice and they faced with Kyra who stood at the other and of the place.

"At least we make your time more difficult!" Piper hissed angrily. Wyatt put his hand onto her shoulder and looked at her eyes with talkative eyes. Than he gave all of his attention to Kyra.

"Where is Chris?" he asked.

"I don't know who are you talking about." The formal elder replied.

"Don't play with us!" he warned her. "Where is my brother?"

"You think that you can scare me?" Kyra asked furiously. "You mean no harm for me! The elders couldn't destroy me, so you are nothing for me!"

"There is lot of things what the elders can't do. " Piper replied. "But we succeed with the similar things."

"You are so arrogant, Piper Halliwell! Just because you defeated some strong demon doesn't mean that you are the center of the world. You should learn some subservience or I'm sure you won't die in bed with family. This is one of the reasons why I can't let you take Eclipse away. "Kyra answered coldly.

"He is MY son! I should be the one who protect him!" Piper cried angrily.

"Oh, and did you protect him when he nearly died a year ago?" Kyra asked sarcastically. Piper of course didn't answer. How could she? But Kyra didn't stop. "Where were you when he lay nearly dead in the Underworld? Where were you when he lost all of his memories? Where were you when he asked for help in his state? Where were you when he was there for a year? What did you do for him since the event? I help! YOU DID NOTHING! The only one who believed that he might be alive was his brother!"

"Enough!"

"Oh, and what did you do, when he asked for help with the search? You said: 'Wyatt you should go to the university, you waste your time for nothing!' you son was nothing for you!"

"ENOUGH!" Piper shouted finally. She angrily moved her hand to blow the demon girl up, but nothing happened.

"Out!" Kyra warned them coldly.

"Give back my son!" Piper sobbed.

"I won't until I'm sure he has the life what he deserves" Kyra replied. She looked deeply in Wyatt eyes who stood behind his mother. He suddenly understood what the demoness asked and nodded. He touched his mother's arm and orbed away…


	7. The time has come

„Why did you do that?" Piper screamed when she and her son reappeared in the living room. Wyatt didn't answer just looked down to the floor. How should he tell his mother that he agreed with the demon in some way? Not fully, just he understood her intentions. Fortunately Leo chose that moment to come back to the living-room.

"What happened?" he asked gently. Piper was so furious that she didn't thought again her words before she said them.

"Your son thinks that we should force his brother into a demon's claws." She shouted. Wyatt looked like as he had been just slapped.

"I…I just…" he stammered as his confidence was blown away.

"You just did that!" Piper attacked him again. Leo suddenly grabbed her shoulder and forced her out of the room. He led her to the kitchen with an angry expression on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted when he shut the door. Piper blinked rapidly at the former elder. He was always calm and respectful with her, bur now he was close to exploding. "Did you at least listen what you were saying?" Piper lowered her head.

"The demon, you know, Kyra, said that I was a bad mother and I let Chris nearly died. She said that Chris was nothing for Me." she replied. Leo shook his head.

"But it's not a reason for shouting and blaming Wyatt. He wants his brother back as much as you"

"I know. I'm such a terrible person. I should apologize." With that she headed back to the living room, where Wyatt was still standing as they left him, and with sorrowful shadow in his eyes.

"Wyatt…" Piper started gently. The golden haired boy looked up at his mother.

"I just…" he began, but he couldn't continue. Just looked down again.

"I know that you want the best for him, I was the one who should feel awful, not you. I didn't have right shouted at you, I'm sorry." Wyatt looked up and gave her a small smile. He did the only thing what he found to be the best thing to do, and hugged his mother tightly. Both of them needed it. Leo entered the room following Piper and smiled at the sight in front of him, than decided it was the perfect time to tell them about the visitor of the day.

"I have to tell you something." He began. The other two pulled apart and watched him curiously.

"Chris was here." Mother and son's eyes grew wide.

"When?" Piper asked.

"Few minutes after you left." Wyatt covered his face with one f his hands.

"I can't believe this!" he huffed. 'Why didn't you keep here?"

"How could have I?" Leo asked back.

"Logical" The golden boy answered.

"Did he say something? Did you talk?"

"Yes, we did. And now I'm sure that he is really him. And I'm sure he would do anything to come back to his family." He replied smiling.

"Really? Isn't he angry?" Piper asked with tears of joy. Leo's smile grew wider.

"No he isn't. He wants us to be his family." Piper suddenly looked down.

"Kyra won't let him come back, because I was horrible since the event." She said softly. Wyatt put his hand to her shoulder, forcing her to look up.

"Kyra's only goal is to keep Chris safe, until his memories come back." He said gently. Piper stared at him in disbelief.

"How do you know?" she asked. Wyatt frowned thoughtfully.

"She showed me. When she looked into my eyes, I saw her intentions. And this is why I brought you home." Piper sighed, than slowly sat down onto the sofa in the room.

"I just don't understand. Why is she so protecting about Chris, why does she care?" Leo sat besides her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"We spoke about that. Kyra's intentions are full with mystery. But I think now we are lucky that she chose Chris and saved him, don't you think?"

"Yeah, you are right. I just want him back now. How will we get him back?"

"I think Chris will come back on his own, when he gets back his memories." He suggested. Piper stared at him angrily.

"And you expect us to wait until then?" She snapped.

"Yes, I do. I expect you to wait until he comes back. He will anytime now. He promised me, before he left." Piper eyed with her son, who looked back at her now calmly. She had to see that he agreed with his father.

"He will come back and we will convince him to stay. After that Kyra will leave him to us." He said to her. Piper nodded slowly, than looked down again.

"Just it's so not like how we would do this. We always fight and never give up. Now I fill like that. a weak and old woman, who can't get back her son."

"Piper! You are not old, and I can tell you, that you are the strongest woman, I have ever seen! Never doubt that! But you can't win every fight, and now we have to do the most logic thing. We must believe in our son. He will come back soon. I know." Leo replied fiercely. Piper nodded.

"Than I think I'll call Phoebe and Page and tell them what happened since I talked with them. Did you manage to phone them?"

"No. they didn't answer." Piper nodded and headed to search for her cell phone. Wyatt and Leo shared a look and remained silent.

* * *

Kyra stood in Eclipse's room. She wasn't angry when she found it empty, but that wasn't what surprised her the most. No, it was the feeling which filled her completely, warm joy. She was happy that Eclipse or call him on his real name, Chris's slowly finding his way back home. She always knew that he would do that, but not that soon. She wanted to wait until he gets back his memories. But the time has come and it seemed that she is ready to do that. Alex was right. She will lose him soon, but she will face with it bravely and maybe in the end she won't lose him completely. There is a chance that he will look at her as friend.

"Ms. Kyra!" Alan broke her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

"There is some high-level demon, who want to speak with you." He replied nervously.

"What do they want?" she asked frowning. Alan shrugged a little.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. The won't tell me anything." He replied. Kyra nodded.

"I'll speak to them. When Eclipse come back (If he come back) tell him to stay there. I don't want other demons have their advantages on him, understood?"

"Yes, Ms. Kyra." The demoness nodded and shimmered to the hall, where five demons waited for her.

"Can I help you?" she asked coldly.

"We have a problem." One of them replied. Kyra smirked evilly.

"You have _**a**_problem? You are lucky. I have a hundred of them." She remarked.

"Not funny, Kyra and if I were you I would make sure not to piss us off!"

"So?" Kyra asked coldly again.

"We don't like how the things are with the Halliwell bastard." He replied. Kyra became tense and furious in a minute.

"What did you say?" he growled lowly.

"You heard me." The former elder tried to pull herself together for Chris' sake.

"I have got nothing to do with the Halliwells" she replied.

"Don't lie, Kyra!" the demon hissed. "We know about the bastard whom you saved and we don't like it. Give him to us!" Kyra eyes lost their white color, and black surrounded the red iris.

"Stay away from him, or you'll die the most painful death!" she hissed coldly. The demon smirked and conjured an energy ball in his hand.

"Bring it on, bitch" he snapped. And the fight begun…

**

* * *

Oh, hi! **** What do you think? Just write down! Thanks a lot! **


	8. Fall of Eclipse, the last memorie

Only one of the demons fought, the others were standing behind. Kyra ducked every time when an energy ball came flying towards her, or she just sent them back with telekinesis. The demon suddenly flamed away. Kyra spun around angrily, but couldn't see or sense him. She angrily threw an electric bolt towards another one, but that ducked just in time and answered with a fire ball. The other three stood still. So Kyra attacked them after the other, involving them into the fight too. But she couldn't put their attitude in and she was interested where the first demon went. The other four now were playing with her. Two used combat fight against her, unfortunately she was depending on her powers. She tried to stop them with her them, but they were so close and the other two managed to injure her few times. Slowly she found herself lying on the floor with weak attempt to fight back.

"That was all you have? Kyra?" one ugly demon asked. She glared at him angrily and sent a single electric bolt towards him and the demon just turned a little to his side and avoided it. The other three laughed evilly.

"Do you know where my mate went?" asked the demon from before.

"Why should I care?" she snapped back hiding her worries. The demon kneeled down next to her and leaned forward.

"He went to collect the Halliwell bastard." He whispered into her ear. She growled lowly than suddenly threw her arm forward and stabbed the demon in his heart with a short athame.

"Go to hell, you son of a bitch!" she screamed when he burst into flames. The other demons shouted "no" than one of them threw an energy ball at her. She screamed again she it collided with her chest. Everything started to blur, but she couldn't lose her consciousness.

* * *

Eclipse was running. He felt that Kyra was in trouble and he wanted to help her. She did so much for him and he was indeed angry at her, 'cause she separated him from his family, but he knew she wanted the best for him.

He nearly forgot how to breathe when he arrived at the hall. Three demons were standing over Kyra who was lying in her own pool of blood. He felt so much anger and hate that he never knew he could. He forced his body to use his magic and now he couldn't care less if he would kill.

"You!" he hissed. The demons turned sharply towards him and stared with their evil gaze.

"Oh, the bastard" smirked one of them. Kyra watched him with wide eyes. Eyes full with fear for him.

"Eclipse! Get out! Now!" she screamed. But she could have spoken to a deaf too. The demons approached the young witch slowly. They had energy balls in their hand, waiting for the best time. Eclipse's body started to glow green and little lightening bolts danced around his fingers. He was the one who attacked first. He threw his lightening against the demons and they have to shimmer away quickly. They came back though and made a circle around the boy. Eclipse raised his hand and summoned a sword into it. He grabbed it and let his powers take control. He flung the sword towards the demon on his right, sending a strong magical energy towards it. It was too quick, so the demon couldn't act in time and he was sent to the wall and knocking unconscious. The other two demons attacked immediately. Energy balls were flying towards him and he had to send them back with his telekinesis. Everything happened fast the luckily for the teen his rage was so strong that it kept him safe. Surprising suddenly his foes he astral projected himself between them and sent his electric bolt at them. They fell to the ground, but they didn't die. He sighed with a little relief, but his revenge wasn't full filled. He heard as Kyra screamed his name loudly and he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He turned towards his body and saw the first demon which was mean to search for him in the castle kneeling next to him and holding an athame which was stabbed into his shoulder. He felt a little pull and he was back in his body. He tried to move and attack, but his enemy was quicker and pushed his fingers to point at his neck. Than the world lost all his color and he was sent to the darkness.

Kyra watched in horror as Eclipse's body went limp. She couldn't even move! The demon stood up and waved with his hands. His mates disappeared in flames; he sent them to their cave. She looked at her coldly.

"You will pay for what happened to my brother." He stopped than his face twisted with a sick smile. "Or that little witch will" he smirked. He put his leg onto Eclipse's chest and flamed them both away leaving Kyra alone with her terrified thoughts.

She tried to think clearly. She knew only one person who can help and will. She pulled all her power together and shimmered out of the castle.

* * *

Wyatt was sitting in the attic thinking. He knew he thinking little childishly, but he wanted to get his brother back and there was no way to act so he sat there waiting for him. He knew that the attic was the only place where Chris knows well, so he will come here and Wyatt will be there waiting for him. The only problem was that he was sitting here for an hour now and there was no sign of his bro.

He sighed sadly. His mother yelling had effect on him and he couldn't push it away. He's never seen her like that before. He said he forgave, but it hurt badly and he couldn't help but feel angry. And that situation brought back sad memories.

_Paige orbed into the room with terrified face. _

"_A demon took Penny!" she cried. Phoebe was with her. Wyatt jumped to his feet from the armchair with an odd feeling in his stomach. Chris orbed in rapidly and Piper arrived from the kitchen with Leo. _

"_Do we know the demon?" Chris asked sounding calmly. _

"_He is powerful. And he didn't know mercy. We have to go! Now!" Paige pleaded. Piper nodded and grabbed her sister's arm, Phoebe did the same from the other side. Their nodded to the boys as Paige orbed them away. The two sons followed them suit. _

_They arrived to a cave, where they found Penny immediately sitting in the corner with scared and teary face. _

"_Mom!" she cried, but didn't move. Paige was about to rush to her when the demon appeared between them. _

"_Nah, nah! First let dance with me!" he hissed cruelly. Paige screamed angrily and orbed a stone towards him. The demon easily ducked it and then threw his arms out sending the whole family back to the wall, knocking Phoebe unconscious. There was no time heal her. _

"_I know the spell!" Paige shouted angrily. Piper nodded and turned to her sons._

"_Wyatt! You will be the third part! Chris, get Penny!" she ordered. The boys nodded. Chris orbed out and reappeared next to her cousin. He grabbed her arm and pulled the girl closer to him. The sisters and Wyatt chanted the spell and the demons body glowed with a red light. _

"_Damn!" he said loudly, than smirked evilly with his last strength. "But I won't go alone." He turned and as he was the closest to hi, he grabbed Chris by his neck. The young boy orbed Penny out in the last minute, than sharp light emerged from the demons body. The last thing he heard was his young sibling's scream before his reflex orbed him out of the way. The explosion was so strong that his shield wouldn't be enough. When his eyes sight came back he saw that he was in the Halliwell house, next to his mother who sat there with wide eyes and deadly pale face. Everybody was there except his lil' bro. he immediately orbed back where he thought the cave was, but he never found it again…" _

He shook his head. He didn't want to think about that night. His mother was like a zombie after that, Leo tried to be brave and pull the family together with Phoebe. Paige avoided the family, because she thought that it was her fault what happened to Chris. And he, he became the worst nightmare of the Underworld.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a shimmering. He jumped to his feet and raised his hand to attack if he must. He gasped when the figure arrived. Kyra covered in blood and staring at him with pleading eyes.

"Save him!" she chocked out, than faided away…

**

* * *

Here ya goo! What do you think? Just comment please! **


	9. Captured

Kyra looked around in the darkness. She was here again like so many years before.

"Kyra" his best friend's voice called for her gently.

"Alex?" she cried desperately.

"So we are here again." Alex appeared in front of her. Kyra smiled at him relieved.

"Will you show me the way again?" she asked. Alex smiled back.

"I will. But! You will be at the Halliwells. I'm old. I can't heal you, just help you go back. The young Wyatt will be your side, I'm sure. Your last words were quite scary for him. "Kyra nodded than closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Show me" Alex nodded, but the former elder didn't see him. He put his palm onto the woman's forehead and slowly bright light glowed around them.

"Do you see it?" he whispered as all of his power was eaten by the effort.

"Yeh…" she replied.

"Then, go!" Kyra concentrated hard as fought her battle with death. In the end she won. When she disappeared Alex stared after her with a small smile on his lips. "You will never change"

* * *

Wyatt stared at the spot from where the demon disappeared. Did she just die? And he has to save who? Than suddenly his heart sank. Chris! He wanted to orb out of the room when bright lights appeared where the demon lay few minutes ago. He watched as Kyra's body reappeared and she opened her eyes gasping. Her wound was still there. He rushed to her side and tried to heal her. It was far more difficult than with others but in after several minutes the injury disappeared.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked as she looked okay.

"One minute!" she said and she covered her bloody red eyes and breathed deeply. In and out. In and out.

"So?" Wyatt asked again.

"I said a minute!" she hissed angrily. She tried to recover but it wasn't easy with an annoying witch!

"It's over! Now tell me what happened!" Wyatt demanded. Kyra looked up at him with serious eyes.

"Demons took Eclipse." She replied quietly.

"What? Why?" Wyatt asked loudly as he rushed to the Book of Shadow. He opened it than stopped. "What were they like?" Kyra shook her head and she slowly rose to her feet.

"You won't need that. I know them." She replied. Wyatt frowned at the demon's unsteady walk.

"But we need a potion and some other stuff…"

"No, we don't! You are strong enough! Now, come!" she tried to make him move. Wyatt looked unsure.

"I think we should bring the Power of three" he suggested.

"You hunted for demons for a year and now you afraid of four demons? "She cried angrily.

"You nearly bleed to death!" he pointed out. Kyra looked at ceiling and shrugged.

"Exactly I bleed to dead, but it's a long story. Sooo. Can we go?" she asked. Wyatt folded his arms.

"Why don't you want my mother to come?" he asked. Kyra looked at him seriously. The coldness in her red eyes was really scary.

"They don't worth my trust. Now let's go!" Wyatt didn't ask anymore. Just followed her shimmering.

* * *

Chris woke up with a mayor headache. He didn't see anything, darkness surrounded him. He moved his aching arms, but more pain came as a metal cut his wrist deeply. He quickly stopped moving.

So let start it again! He was sitting on cold floor. He was leaning to the wall. Okay. His arms were chained to the wall and every part of his body was hurting! He closed his eyes. _"Shall I use magic?" _he mumbled to himself. When he started t collect his powers, sharp pain rushed over his body from the chain making him whimper quietly. _"Probably not" _he replied to his own question.

Now the next question is why is he here? When the demons looked at him before the fight, he could see that they came for him, but why? He always tried to avoid fights and didn't kill before. They didn't have the reason to capture him or did they? After all he just found out that he is a witch. Maybe he did something to piss them of before he lost his memories. Than he is in a bid trouble!

He looked up where he thought that the ceiling was.

"Kyra! I need some help" he whispered to the darkness. Slowly a picture of a blond boy appeared before his inner eyes. "Wyatt"

* * *

Piper walked up to the attic searching for her oldest son. She wanted to call him down and eat something together, but she was sure that she can't eat anything. She opened the attic door and frowned to the sight in front of her. First of all it was empty. Wyatt was nowhere to be seen. Secondly there was an ugly burning spot on the floor at the middle of the attic (Where Kyra was laying when her body came back from the death) the Book was open. She walked to it and looked at the page. It was about a demon which was vanquished by her and her sisters few years ago.

"Wyatt?" she called out loudly. Nothing. After few second she heard some one coming up too. Leo appeared in the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. Her frown deepened.

"Something is wrong. I can sense it. Did you see Wyatt since he came up there?" Leo shook his head.

"HE said he will wait there. I didn't see him leaving."

"I'll call my sisters" with that she stormed out of the attic. Leo stared after her smiling. Maybe there will be something. But finally Piper Halliwell is back after a year. He quickly ran after her.

* * *

"So? What will we do with him?" one of the demons of the four asked. The one who captured Chris smirked.

"Let's make a show! I think Si is very eager to kill a witch after all." He looked towards the locked part of the cave. Evil laugh filled the place. In a little tornado a very ugly demon appeared. With dark blue skin and long, killer claws. He stared at the demon hungrily, his yellow eyes burning holes into his master. The other three demons smiled in agreement.

"I'll call the others." The youngest said and flamed out.

"It will make us to the leader of the Underworld,"

**

* * *

So? I'm so happy, that i can upload chapters again:D **


	10. Changing his mind

He was there who knows how long, when finally he heard the lock turn. Two demons stepped into the dark cell. Eclipse opened his mouth to say something, but one of the demons threw his arm out and dumbfounded him with an invisible force.

"You come with us!" he said with a smirk. They unchained him and pulled him out of the cell. They lead him through a narrow corridor until they reached a big wooden door. Eclipse could hear loud noises from there and he started to have a strange feeling in his stomach. It's not going to be good! On of the demons pushed the door open, while the other held Eclipse forcefully. Inside there was a huge arena surrounded with an also huge auditorium. When they lead him in, he gasped as he saw how many demons were there with evil smirks on their face.

The demons pushed him to the ground, locked the wooden door in which they came in and shimmered away. Eclipse stood up slowly and glanced around.

"What do you want?" he asked loudly. Sharp laughs filled the place and made him lose his confidence. One of the demons stood up, Eclipse didn't know how he did, but he silenced every demon there.

"We are here to watch a show. This brat is one of the Charmed Ones' children. He meant to die a year ago, but one of us betrayed our world." The crowed glowed with disapproval, but Eclipse gasped with shock. This demon knew his real origin, everybody knew jus not him. How could Kyra do this to him? Why didn't she tell him? Everything would be different. The demon waved with his hand and silenced the crowed again. "Kyra saved that rat and because of her, the Twice Blessed witch killed so many of us. But now we will correct this mistake. Kyra is already dead and he will follow her in front of us!" the boy in the middle of the arena felt his heart shatter. Kyra betrayed him, but she didn't deserve death. In addition she saved him a year ago… doesn't matter…she didn't deserve death. After that he didn't even care what would happen to him.

"You!" he glanced up. The demon was speaking to him and pointing at him. "You have a chance to fight too. Be grateful for it." Why would he? He will die in the end, right? What makes difference?

"I won't fight." He said.

"What?" the demon growled. He stared draggers into his chest, but he didn't care.

"I said I wouldn't fight." Eclipse said.

"It wasn't a question." The demon replied. Someone threw a sword in front of him and it bored into the send at his feet. He watched it with sad eyes, but didn't make a move to grab it.

In a little tornado the demon appeared with blue skin and his claws. He held a sword in his hand too. His yellow eyes were like snakes' and he was examining Eclipse hungrily.

"You look delicious." He hissed. Eclipse leaned his head to the side and frowned at the demon.

"However you look ugly." He replied. The demon hissed again and raised his sword.

"Take yours" Eclipse shook his head and looked down. Once he said to Kyra that he won't fight because it's wrong. He won't break his promise, no matter that it wasn't a real one. He did it once and it was useless, so he wouldn't strain himself.

The demon disappeared suddenly and the boy shot his head up in shock. He looked around confused and tried to find it. He didn't saw the demon appear behind him, but he felt it when it cut a long line into his back. He cried out in pain and jumped away quickly. It came out miserably and he fell to the ground. He felt as warm blood ran down on his back.

"Come on, damn witch! It's boring!" the demon said evilly.

"I won't fight!" Eclipse groaned. The demon frowned and leaned forward so his face nearly touched Eclipse's.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"It's wrong. Killing is wrong" the young boy panted out. The demon started laughing.

"What? Are you out of your mind? You won't get anything without fight. That means Kyra was the worst teacher in this fucking world."

"Don't say that!" the boy hissed. Evil smirk appeared on the demon's ugly face.

"Why not? If she had been a good teacher than you would know that fighting is the most important thing in life. That bitch fought for you too"

"Stop that! Don't dare to speak about her like that!" Eclipse shouted.

"What do you want me to do? Respect her?" the demon laughed back.

"That's what she deserve!" the young man hissed. The demon smirked again.

"Than make me!" he grabbed the boy's neck and lifted him up to the air. Eclipse tried to breath without success and tried to take the demon's claws from his neck.

"You are good for nothing. I can't understand what that bitch saw in you." The demon hissed. He threw the boy away forcefully, and made him hit the wall hard. The young man fell to the ground and blood covered his face quickly.

* * *

"_Come on, Eclipse! We won't finish ever!"__ Kyra said with an annoyed voice as she stood in front of the boy with a sword in her hand waiting for him to attack. _

"_Kyra! Fighting is wrong! It just causes more problems. Not speaking of that I might hurt someone." __He replied. Kyra let out an exasperated sigh. _

"_That's the point, Eclipse! You have to hurt someone in order to survive!"__ she replied._

"_If I avoid trouble and arguments I won't get into situation like those and I needn't kill."__ Eclipse explained happily._

"_Eclipse! There is a lot of being out there wanting__ to_ just hurt you for pleasure. You have to be able to defend yourself." _she told him. The boy stared at her in confusion. _

"_Why would they want that?"__ he asked._

"_I don't know. Nobody knows. The life is unfair and you can't change that. So? Will you?" __she said meaning him to attack and fight already. That started to get annoying. Eclipse huffed._

"_I won't! The world has enough bad things. I won't be part of it." __He replied stubbornly. Kyra covered her face with her palm than looked up again. _

"_And what if someone you love is being attacked? You won' be able to help and he or she will die." _

"_You will be there and save our butts." __Eclipse said with a grin. _

"_Eclipse, I won't be always with you. Do you understand that? And if something happens with me, I want you to be able to save your loved ones. Will you promise it me?" __Eclipse sighed in defeat. _

"_Be as you whish, Kyra!" _

* * *

It was so long time ago, that he wouldn't even remembered. He didn't think that it was serious, 'cause Kyra should have been invincible, but she wasn't, right? But it doesn't matter. He didn't even have someone to take care of. His family was…wait! His family! He lifted his head and stared up at the demon. He imagined as it attack Wyatt, Piper and Leo and killed them all. His inner eyes saw the three bloody bodies lying in front of him and it would be his fault. Because of his naïve thoughts his family, his real family can be hurt. He can't let that happen! He has already lost one of his loved ones.

He reached out his hand and the sword in the sand started shaking. Suddenly it flew out and into his outstretched palm. He grabbed it and rose to his feet.

"I think it's time for me to change my mind!" he said angrily. The demon laughed with pleasure and lifted his sword too. It should be interesting!

**

* * *

Surprise! Just for you!**


End file.
